The Secret
by Karai Mepozalar
Summary: AU: Ultra Magnus brings a new femme to the team and she seems to like Prowl and Prowl seems to like her as well. But will someone else like her in a bad way and will their love for each other affect their lives or the lives of others. Inspired by BlueSparkPrime's - Life is a Bumpy Road. ProwlXOC DISCLAIMER: I don't own transformers. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Arrival

The secret

**Chapter 1**

Prowl was walking down the hall to his room when Bumblebee came running up behind him "Prowl! Ultra Magnus is coming down here tomorrow!" he yelped excitedly "Why are you so excited?" Prowl asked "Because he's bringing and new femme with him and she's going to be joining our team!" Bumblebee started to get even more excited. Prowl just left and went into his room. "A femme?" he asked himself "Why is Ultra Magnus bringing a femme?" He had only really known two femmes in his life. His Carrier and a femme called Karai. He met Karai at the Cyberninga Academy. She was shy at first but when they started to fight each other Karai beat all of them. She was often teased because she was a techno-organic not fully Cybertronian. "I hope she's not like Bumblebee" Prowl didn't want another loudmouth in the plant.

**The Next Day**

Prowl woke up to the sound of Bumblebee yelling about what he would do with the new femme. When Prowl managed to drag himself out of the berth and into the main room when Ultra Magnus was coming in. "Ultra Magus. Is the new recruit with you?" Optimus asked because no one could see her. "Karai." Ultra Magnus said and a techno-organic not much taller than Bumblebee came out from behind him. She had red eyes with a scar that looked like something scratched her there. She had a dark completion and long black hair. She was wearing a black bodysuit that went all the way up her throat and down her arms, black tights, long black gloves and long black high heeled boots. She was really thin and looked sort of nervous. "Karai has been a target of the Decepticons for a long time now." Ultra Magnus explained "And with the recent death of her bondmate she has been left quite vulnerable. And you can imagine how easy to is to find her when she's always with us." "So you think she'll be better protected here. But why are you showing so much concern for her?" Optimus asked "Because she is my step-daughter and I promised her mother that I would protect her." He said before whispering into her ear but just before he left she pulled him into a hug as if she didn't want him to leave. She gently pulled away and he went to talk to Optimus about who knows what.

Prowl couldn't believe it. The exact same Karai that went to the Cyberninga Academy with him but he noticed a few small differences in her. For starters the scratch over her eye, it looked like it irritated her a lot because she keeps brushing her hand over it. She also looked thinner. As in much thinner than he remembered. And the most notable thing, her fangs were a lot longer than he remembered. "Ok, Karai on behalf of the team I would like to welcome you to earth." Optimus said "Thank you." Karai replied rather quietly "Now since you and Prowl know each other rather well, I think it would be best if you two share a room." Karai gently smiled at Prowl as if to say_ 'yes I do want to share a room with you'_ "Ah sure and I'll show you around the base as well." Prowl said and they both walked down the hall. "Why does Prowl get to share a room with Karai and I don't?" complained Bumblebee.


	2. Scare

**Chapter two**

Prowl led Karai down the hall to their room

"Your room is beautiful." Karai said quietly "You're not like anyone else on this team. You're so much sweeter than the rest of them." Karai said smiling

"Karai there's something I need to tell you." Prowl said nervously

"What is it?" Karai asked

"I... Love you!" he quickly said

"Wait? What?" Karai asked very confused

"The day I met you I had a crush on you and when you left the academy you were all I could think about and when I thought you were dead I just broke down I hoped with my entire spark you were alive. Then it hit me, I love you." Prowl admitted

"You know Prowl, I love you as well." Karai said smiling and she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I almost forgot the berth is only big enough for one of us so I'll sleep on the floor." Prowl said

"Don't worry about it." Karai said "I'll just sleep in the tree."

"Won't you fall out?" Prowl asked

"Not if you've had years of practice." Karai smiled

"Do you still meditate?" asked Prowl

"Of course!" Karai replied and they both started meditating.

Almost three hours later the two of them grew tired. Everyone else in the base was already in recharge. Karai jumped onto one of the lower branches and fell into recharge almost instantly. Prowl smiled seeing the position Karai had gotten herself into. She had curled up like a dragon with her tail up to her face. But all he could think about was the danger Karai was in.

"Why are the Decepticons after her?" Prowl asked himself.

**The Next Day**

Prowl woke up to find Karai still in the tree sleeping peacefully in the tree. He quietly climbed up the tree where Karai was sleeping and gently shook her. "Karai, you need to get up." Prowl said.

Karai slowly opened her blood red eyes. "You hungry?" Prowl asked,

Karai nodded. Prowl went to one of the storage rooms and got two cubes of low grade energon. He went back up the tree

"Here you go."

Prowl handed one of the cubes to Karai who drank it fairly slowly, which worried Prowl.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Karai asked tilting her helm to the side.

"Well you're not drinking your energon very fast." Prowl said

"I can't drink my energon very fast otherwise I'll purge." Karai admitted.

Then Karai accidently drank some of her energon too fast and she put down her cube and clutched her abdomen with her eyes shut tight.

"Karai?"

Prowl put one arm on her shoulder. Karai moved her other arm over her abdomen as well and her helm was touching her knee.

"Karai!"

Prowl leaned closer to Karai

"Karai, did you drink your energon too fast?" Prowl asked,

Karai nodded. Her shoulders the loosened and she vented out.

"Karai?"

Prowl shifted to see Karai better

"I'm fine now." She said

"You really scared me." Prowl held Karai closer.

"Come on Prime will be wondering where we are."

When they both got to the main room Optimus was waiting for them

"Nice of you to join us." Optimus smiled "I need you two to patrol the city."

"Ok, Karai let's go."

Prowl transformed into his motorcycle mode and Karai jumped on as Prowl sped out

"Why does Prowl get to go with Karai?" Whined Bumblebee


	3. Capture

**Chapter 3**

Prowl and Karai patrolled the entire city and found no sign of the Decepticons. After they finished Prowl took Karai into a forest that was peaceful and quiet. The two of them sat by a stream meditating for ages, then they both heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Karai asked with her ears pricked up and her tail still.

"Yeah. I don't know where it came from though." Prowl answered

Then someone came out from the shadows. It was Lockdown.

"I thought I'd never see you again Karai." He said mockingly.

The two Autobots quickly turned around. Karai looked scared out of her mind.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked menacingly.

With that Lockdown used his E.M.P generator on Prowl. And he fell off the ledge and into the stream.

"NO!" Karai cried

She jumped down the slope and to Prowl's side.

"Prowl! WAKE UP!" Karai cried.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." And with that he shot Karai with a stronger much E.M.P blast.

* * *

Hours later Prowl woke up still in the stream. The last thing he remembered was being hit with and E.M.P blast and Karai was with him.

"Oh no, Karai!" Prowl said looking around desperately to find any trace of Karai. Their newfound secret love for each other won't stay secret for long.

* * *

"Well Karai I didn't think you liked ninjabots." Lockdown mocked

"LET ME GO YOU GLITCH!" Karai yelled

"Don't get feisty with me Babe." Lockdown smiled

"Frag you." Karai murmured under her breath.

* * *

Prowl sped into the Plant and quickly transformed

"Has anyone heard anything from Karai?" Prowl asked

"I thought she was with you." Bulkhead scratched his helm

"Lockdown found us and he used his E.M.P generator on me and took Karai while I was knocked out." Prowl hung his helm.

"How are we going to find her now?" asked Bumblebee.

"We can use to coordinates of where we found him last time." Optimus suggested.

"I hope this works." Prowl said.

* * *

"Lockdown if you touch me I'll..."Karai warned

"You'll what? Shoot me?" Lockdown teased as he put his only servo on Karai's chest. Then the two of them heard an explosion and Prowl came running in.

"Lockdown let her go!" Prowl yelled

"Don't move ninjabot or else..." Lockdown pointed a gun from one of the 'bots he had captured at Karai. Little did he know Karai was cutting the binds that held her to the berth. She slowly crept up behind Lockdown and punched him in the face.

"You little glitch!"

Lockdown used his hooked servo and tripped Karai up and scratched her right pede making her hiss in pain. Then Prowl used his ninja stars and hit Lockdown. Then Karai and Prowl ran, but Lockdown threw a heavy crate at the two of them and it trapped Karai's right pede underneath it.

"Aaahhhggg!" Karai cried and Prowl lifted the crate off Karai's pede.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Prowl then got out of the warehouse and transformed into his motorcycle mode and they drove off.

When they got to the plant Ratchet gave Karai a scan and confirmed that she had no major injuries. They both went to their berthroom.

"Karai I thought I was going to lose you today."

"Prowl I didn't know you loved me like that."

"Well now you know and I've been thinking, well since you love me and I love you maybe we could you know..." Prowl rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sparkbond?" Karai suggested

"Yes." Prowl seemed embarrassed.

Then the two of them spark merged together that very night and they both fell into deep recharge.

**The Next Day**

Optimus wondered where Karai and Prowl were so he decided to look in their berthroom. When he opened the door he got the shock of his life. He saw Karai and Prowl in the berth together and saw Karai's clothes on one side of the berth and Prowl's armour on the other side. He slowly walked out and shut the door.

"Did you find them?" asked Ratchet

"Let's just say, we'll be expecting a sparkling soon."


	4. Finding Out

**Chapter Four**

Karai woke up feeling terrible. Her tank was churning and she had a terrible helm ache. She pushed it aside and opened up her bag and pulled out a pair of long leggings, a dark purple tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She put all them on, but when she was about to put her black sneakers with the neon green trim when her tank tightened. She ran into the wash racks and started to purge. Prowl woke up to the sound of someone purging. He sat up and saw Karai leaning over the latrine. He quickly put his armour on and ran to Karai's side as she purged again.

"Karai how long have you been purging?" asked Prowl

"About ten cycles."Karai retched and purged again.

"Have you had any energon this morning?" asked Prowl

Karai shook her helm and clutched her abdomen with both arms and opened her mouth wide and retched, but nothing came out. With that she fell backwards into Prowl's arms. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You need to see Ratchet."

Ratchet was in the med-bay doing some paperwork when Prowl and Karai walked in.

"Hey Prowl and Karai what can I help you with?" Ratchet was in a good mood for a change so hopefully he wouldn't be so mad when he found out what they did last night.

"Ratchet can you give Karai a quick scan? She's been purging all morning." Prowl asked

"Sure. Karai you'll need to sit on the berth." Ratchet said

Prowl helped Karai onto one of the berths and Ratchet scanned her mid-section and spark. He started smiling when he saw the results.

"Karai have you been sparking with Prowl lately?" Ratchet smiled

"Yes." Karai answered.

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Prowl asked

"Karai's sparked" Ratchet smiled.

Karai's helm jerked back and her ears pricked up and Prowl fainted.

*CRASH* "What?" Prowl asked still baffled.

"You sparked Karai Prowl. There's no other explanation for this." Ratchet tried to reason.

"Wait, you saw us this morning didn't you?!" Prowl asked angrily

"Actually Optimus saw you. And he told the others about it." Ratchet smirked

"Prowl come on let's just go back to our room." Karai said with a knowing smile. She knew he was nervous about having a sparkling.

"Wait a minute Karai." Ratchet threw a cube of energon to her.

"What's this?" she asked examining the cube.

"Medical grade energon. You'll need to drink at least two cubes a day while you're sparked." Ratchet explained. Karai nodded.

When they got into their berthroom Prowl hugged Karai tightly.

"I can't believe we're having a sparking." Prowl said happily. "You should probably rest you and the sparkling will need it."

"Just let me drink some energon first I haven't refuelled since early yesterday." Karai pleaded.

"All right." Prowl reluctantly answered. He had heard stories about carriers who didn't get enough rest and the sparkling died in the Gestational chamber or shortly after birth.

"Karai, can you open your spark chamber for me?" Prowl asked and Karai opened her spark chamber. To Prowl's surprise her spark wasn't an actual spark. It was a crystal just like the allspark fragments that they tried to find.

"Karai, why is your spark an..."

"Allspark fragment?" Karai finished "You know the story of the two Allsparks don't you?"

"Yes. The second one was destroyed." Prowl coked his helm sideways

"Not entirely." Karai smiled "Can you see the small spark?"

"It's latched onto the side of your spark" Prowl answered.

"It's going to be strong like you." Karai went into recharge after that.

Prowl then began to worry. If something happened to Karai while she was sparked the sparkling, Karai or both of them would die. He gently stroked the side of her face.

"I'll never let anything happen to either of you." He vowed.

**A/N: All right I've hit a writer's block so can you send me some suggestions on what to write about next and please review! ****:)**


	5. Reactions

**Chapter 5**

"Karai's WHAT!?" asked Bumblebee

"Karai's sparked. And stop yelling you might wake her up." Ratchet replied

"What's sparked?" Sari asked.

"It's when two separate sparks bond together to make a small spark. In this case Karai and Prowl bonded and now there's a small spark inside Karai." Ratchet explained

"So Karai's going to have a baby?" Sari asked excitedly and Ratchet nodded.

"The technical term is sparkling though."

"I can't believe that Karai is going to have a sparkling!" Bumblebee cried happily.

"And we get to help look after it!" Sari kept getting more exited with every word.

* * *

Prowl gently stroked Karai's soft face. He kept thinking of the danger he had put her in. She was a target of the Decepticons and now that she's sparked she wouldn't be able to move very much. He ran his digits down the length of the scar on her face and she pulled her head away, it really did irritate her. Then he noticed something under the berth, it was a red button. Prowl pressed it and it silently extended into a double berth.

"I should probably go see the others." He kissed Karai's forehelm and went into the main room. As soon as Prowl walked into the main room Bulked gave him a spine crushing hug.

"I can't believe you guys are having a sparkling." Bumblebee said happily.

"Prowl, can I talk to you for a second?" Ratchet asked and they both walked into the med-bay.

"I wanted to talk to you about Karai. With her small frame lots of complications while she's sparked." Ratchet said "But on a lighter note in about an orbital cycle the small spark should detach from Karai's spark and travel down to her Gestational chamber and start to form a protoform."

"Only one orbital cycle!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Yes. You should go see Karai. She'll probably be awake by now." Ratchet smiled "And another thing Karai might start felling sick and her spark chamber will be very sore."

"Why will her spark hurt?" Prowl asked

"The small spark will have tugged on her spark and it really hurts."

* * *

When Prowl got back to their quarters he saw Karai lying awake and looking very uncomfortable.

"Karai how are you feeling?" Prowl asked sitting on the edge of the berth.

"Terrible. I feel sick and my spark is really sore." Karai moaned closing her eyes. Prowl then gently put one servo on Karai's chest and started to massage her spark chamber.

"Karai?" Prowl started

"Yes Prowl."

"Do you want a mech or a femme?" Prowl asked

"I don't really care. But I know femmes are harder to control." Karai smiled

"What makes you think that?" Prowl asked

"My sisters and I barley ever follow orders." Karai smiled and then she felt a strong tug on her spark.

"Aaaggghhh!" She cried and shut her eyes really tight. Prowl gently rubbed her back. He checked his internal chronometer and saw it was really late.

"Karai you should go back to sleep. It's getting late." Prowl said quietly.

"I can't Prowl. I feel like I'm going to purge." Karai shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me help." Prowl moved into a position so he was sitting right next her abdomen, he put both servos on her abdomen and made soothing circles on it.

Karai slowly went into recharge. Prowl then got into the berth next to her and fell into recharge as well.

* * *

**At the Decepticon Base**

"Lord Megatron, we have detected a new Autobot signal. We think it's Karai's." Lugnut announced

"That pesky little Mepozalar better not get in the way of _this_ plan. We already lost Cybertron to her; we are not losing the allspark to her ad well."

"There might be a way to keep the cyberninja off our tailpipes as well." Blizwing said.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked.

"The last time our scanners picked up Karai's signal she was with the cyberninja so if we separate the two of them..." "The other one won't fight us if we threaten the one we've caught." Megatron smiled.


	6. Transfer

**Chapter 6**

One whole orbital cycle passed and the small spark was due to transfer any minute now. But every day Karai kept feeling sick but she never purged and Ratchet couldn't find anything wrong with her. He also said that Karai will probably feel worse until the sparkling transfers. But there was a large chance that she will continue to feel sick after the small spark has transferred into her Gestational chamber.

"How are you feeling Karai?" Prowl asked as Karai tiredly stood up.

"A lot better than yesterday." Karai smiled as Prowl threw her a cube of energon.

She drank it slowly to avoid throwing up. The two of them walked out into the main room, Prowl went over to the monitors and Karai sat on the couch next to Bumblebee who hugged her.

"Do you know the gender of the sparkling yet?" Sari asked jumping onto Bumblebee.

"Not yet." Karai bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out as she felt the small spark tug on her spark.

"Karai, are you ok?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine." Karai managed to smile.

"Karai, can I see you in the med-bay?" Ratchet asked softly. Karai slowly got up and followed Ratchet into the med-bay. Prowl saw Karai leave and followed her.

* * *

Ratchet was taking an energon sample from Karai's arm. When he took out the needle Karai felt a sharp pain in her spark. She bent over in pain and clutched her spark chamber. Being a techno-organic her spark chamber was at the top of her chests not in the centre of her chest.

"Ratchet. What's going on?" Karai asked fearfully.

Ratchet scanned her spark and mid-section."The small spark is ready to detach." Ratchet said "Have you felt the small spark pull today?"Karai nodded still clutching her chest."Karai, you need to lie down. It will make it easier for the small spark to travel down to your Gestational chamber."

"Does it hurt?" Prowl asked looking down at Karai.

"Yes. It hurts all carriers."

Ratchet started to prepare a machine and pressed a triangular shaped scanner onto Karai's chest and an image of the small spark trying to pull away from her spark and she shifted on the berth a bit.

"Karai I need you to stay still. You might injure yourself." Ratchet gently put one servo on Karai's abdomen because he knew her chest hurt.

After 5 minutes the small spark had detached and travelled down to Karai's Gestational chamber. Karai had one hand over her abdomen and Prowl was holding her other hand."In about four months I should be able to determine the gender of the sparkling." Ratchet put away the monitor and Prowl helped Karai up.

* * *

As the two of them walked out Bumblebee came running up to them with Sari on his shoulder.

"When will you be able to tell the gender of the sparkling?"

"In four months Bumblebee." Prowl replied annoyed.

The two of them went into their berthroom to get away from got Karai a cube of energon and Karai sat on the berth looking sick.

"Karai, are you feeling alright?"

Prowl sat next to Karai who had a hand on her abdomen. Prowl gently started to rub her back. Then her eyes started to close as she fell into recharge. Prowl slowly moved Karai into the berth and covered her in a blanket. He went back out into the main room to watch the monitors until late like he would normally.

"Good night my love." Whispered Prowl.

* * *

**At the Decepticon base**

"Lord Megatron we've detected a Decepticon escape pod." Lugnut said

"Blizwing go and investigate."Megatron ordered.

* * *

As Blizwing approached the crash site he saw a slender frame of a femme. She had Dark blue and silver armour, her helm was purple at the top and the rest was a light grey and from the knee down her pedes were black.

"Catlinet?" Blizwing slowly approached and the femme grabbed his chest and kissed him.

"Did you miss me Blizy?" Catlinet smiled.

* * *

**Back with the Decepticons**

"Ah, Catlinet it's been awhile." Megatron smiled.

"I've been circling the galaxy for that Mepozalar and when I picked her signal on this planet I came here. I didn't think I'd find you here." Catlinet smiled "Have you got a plan to capture that little glitch."

"Of course lord Megatron has a plan." Lugnut said

Catlinet held up her servos in surrender"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well we do have a plan and I think it would work better if you could help us." Blizwing said.

"So what's the plan?" Catlinet smiled.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. If you want to send me some ideas I would be happy to hear them. So please review and I'll put up the next chapter.**


	7. Taken

**Chapter 7**

Two months passed and Karai was now four months sparked and it was starting to show. Her abdomen had bulged and with her small frame you could easily tell she was sparked. Karai woke up a few minutes after Prowl. Her mid-section was really sore.

"Hey Karai." Prowl moved some of her hair out of her face, to find a painful look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Prowl pulled Karai closer, but she pushed him away.

"My Gestational chamber really hurts." Karai rested her helm on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl started to massage Karai's abdomen.

"Does that feel better?" Prowl asked. Karai nodded her head smiling.

"Come on let's get up." Prowl helped Karai up and gave her a cube of medical grade energon.

"Do you want to meet the Dinobots?" Prowl asked "I'm heading down there today to make sure everything is alright and I thought you'd like to come."

"Anything to get out of this base!" Karai smiled.

* * *

The two of them came out and surprisingly found it quiet.

"Where's Bmblebee?" Prowl asked

"He's on patrol with Bulkhead and Optimus." Ratchet replied.

"I was wondering if Karai if well enough to go to Dinobot island with me?" Prowl asked and Ratchet gave Karai a quick scan.

"She'll be fine if she doesn't do anything stupid." Ratchet smiled and Prowl and Karai were off.

* * *

Once they were on Dinobot Island they started looking for the Dinobots, but the Dinobots found them.

"New lady, intruder. Dinobots DESTROY!" Grimlock shouted and the other three Dinobots came out.

"New lady, good." Prowl tried to reason.

"But last time a new lady came she hurt us!" Grimlock said

"But this new lady won't hurt you." Karai was starting to smile as Prowl argued with Grimlock.

"New, lady, friend?" Grimlock asked and Karai nodded and gently patted his helm.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, we have detected two Autobot signals and one of the signals belongs to the Mepozalar." Catlinet said.

"Blizwing, take Catlinet and bring the Mepozalar to me." Megatron said deviously.

* * *

After half an hour later Karai and Prowl started to head back to the docks when Blizwing came and switched to his random face.

"Oh lookie here the two cyberninja love birds."

"Karai, get out of here!" Prowl called. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." Karai sounded like she was about to cry.

"Trust me. You both need to get out of here!" Karai knew he was referring to her and their sparkling so she ran. She tripped and hurt her leg, but she managed to stand up against a rock and pressed herself against it for support. She was venting heavily because the added weight from her sparkling. Then a femme with dark blue armour came out from behind a tree.

"Catlinet!" Karai gasped, her voice filled with fear.

"Goodbye, _Karai_!" Catlinet laughed and shot Karai in the chest.

"AAAAHHHHGGGG!" Karai cried and fell.

* * *

Prowl heard Karai scream.

"KARAI!" Prowl yelled and Blizwing shot him in the back rendering him unconscious.

"Blizy come here, you might want to see this." Catlinet smiled as Blizwing walked over to her and switched to Icy.

"Whoa. Lord Megatron will be happy to know about this." Blizwing put Karai on his shoulder and flew away.

* * *

Prowl woke up several hours later only to find that Karai was gone.

"No. KARAI!" Prowl yelled "I swear from here to Cybertron I will offline Blizwing and his partner!"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who've seen TFA Mission Accomplished you would know where I got Prowl's last line. Please review and PM me with your ideas. ****J**


	8. Secret's out

**Chapter 8**

When Karai woke up she didn't fell the soft grass of Dinobot Island, she felt cold hard rock and her abdomen was sore again. She tried to remember what happened and all she could remember was Catlinet shooting her.

"Oh no!" she gasped and rubbed her abdomen "Are you ok in their little guy?" she whispered. Then Megatron walked in.

"Ah, is there anything more beautiful than a sparked femme?" Megatron smiled "Is it a mech or a femme?"

"I don't know." Karai snarled. Megatron leaned down next to her swollen stomach, placed a servo on her where it was most sore and put lots of pressure on it.

"STOP!" she cried, mainly for the sparkling's sake.

"Some tough femme you are." Megatron taunted as he rolled Karai onto her back and kneeled in between her legs with his helm on her belly. Karai obviously disliked this action and kicked him off her.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, but Megatron didn't back off at all. Instead he put his fusion cannon to her stomach.

"Don't make me fire this cannon." He warned. Karai froze on the spot; she couldn't afford to lose the sparkling. Her vents now just a gasp as Megatron slowly pulled his gun away and left her.

"Fragger!" she snarled and slowly went into recharge.

* * *

Prowl was driving around Dinobot island like a maniac trying to find any trace of where the 'Cons had taken Karai.

"I can't believe it! Karai trusted me and I blew it, _again!_" Prowl finally gave up when Bumblebee commed him.

"_Prowl, where are you?" _ Bumblebee asked.

"_I'm on Dinobot Island." _Prowl answered.

"_Is Karai with you? We've lost her signal."_

Prowl couldn't believe what he had just heard. They had lost Karai's signal. Now he would never forgive himself and he didn't want to go back to the plant and explain what happened. They would think that he was an idiot; he had lost Karai twice now and this time she was sparked so he had lost his bondmate _and_ his sparkling. He had no choice but to go back to the plant and face the team.

"_I'll explain everything when I get back." _He sighed. There was no other real option- he could try and find Karai himself or go back to base where there was a possibility that he could find her. So he started to drive to the docks.

* * *

Karai woke up with a huge headache and her eyes were having trouble focusing. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back and she grinded her teeth together and she saw a sight she wished she never had to see again... Shockwave. She kicked him back and tried to stand up on all fours but her leg still hurt.

"Well, Megatron wasn't lying when he said that you were a feisty little femme." Shockwave said before leaving. Karai then felt the sharp pain again and fell on the ground with her eyes shut tight, but this time she felt it on the back of her forearm and shins.

"What's going on?" she asked herself and she put one hand to the spot on her head which hurt the most and she felt something hard. She ran her fingers over it and realised that her secret was out. All four of her horns were out just above her ears. She looked at her forearm and saw all twenty spikes were out and it was the same on her other arm and on the back of her shins. Then she looked at her back and saw three large spikes sticking out.

'_So much for keeping this a secret.'_ She thought.


	9. Megatron the Menace

**Chapter 9**

"YOU LOST KARAI, **_AGAIN?"_** Ratchet was furious.

"Prowl, can you tell us what happened?" Optimus asked

"When we were heading back Blizwing came and I told Karai to run and when she was out of sight I heard her scream and Blizwing knocked me out and his partner must have taken Karai." Prowl hung his helm. "I can't believe I lost her again."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Prowl." Bulkhead said.

"HOW? I've lost my bondmate _and_ my sparkling!"

"Are you two bonded?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. I can't feel her pain but I can feel her emotions." Prowl said quietly.

"What is she feeling now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Fear."

"Don't worry Prowl, we'll get her back." Optimus said. Prowl was trying to send Karai soothing feelings.

* * *

Karai was lying on her side with her back spikes retracted because her stomach was too big to lie face down. She felt another sharp pain in her back where her fourth spike used to be before Shockwave cut it off while she was asleep. Then Megatron walked in with a small cube of energon and he threw it at her. Karai managed to catch it with one hand.

"Drink it. The sparkling will need it." Megatron smiled and walked out. Karai tasted the energon and it was medical grade. She drank it slowly and threw the case to the side of the cave.

"Prowl could probably take this kind of pain. Why can't I?" Karai asked herself as she lay back on the ground. But this relief was short lived when Megatron came back, pinned her against the wall high enough so her thin legs couldn't touch the ground and kissed her. His glossa slid into her mouth and mad it trace the surface of her fangs. Karai winced as his glossa slid over the sensitive venom sacks in the roof of her mouth.

"You enjoying this?" He asked mockingly and Karai shook her head "Well to bad!" Megatron grabbed her arft and pushed deeper into the kiss. Karai couldn't fight back because of Megatron's previous threat to the sparkling. Now the only thing holding Karai against the wall was Megatron's chassis as he put his other servo behind Karai's back and started to feel for the sensitive spots. He then found what felt like a wing bud. Karai used to have wings but Catlinet cut those off years ago. Karai started to cry. She was bonded with Prowl and Megatron was doing _this_ of all things to her. He finally let go of Karai and let her drop to the ground.

"Don't expect me to be so kind to you next time." He said with that evil smirk on his ugly faceplates. Karai's breathing was very gasped and uneven. She couldn't believe what he had just done to her. Still crying she lay on her side again.

* * *

Prowl was in his and Karai's berthroom trying to speak to Karai though their bond.

'Don't worry Karai, I'll find you.' Prowl said though the bond. He felt Karai crying.

'Prowl...I can't take this anymore.' Karai cried.

'What did they do to you?' But he got no response.

* * *

Karai was lying down still as Megatron, Blizwing, Catlinet and Shockwave slowly came from behind her. Megatron grabbed her horns and pushed them to the ground. Catlinet grabbed Karai's arms and pinned them in front of her and Blizwing caught her legs and held them still. Shockwave came in last with a box that looked a lot like a medical kit, but Karai new better. Shockwave pulled out a scalpel and started to cut away a section of her back. Tears started to flow out of Karai's eyes again as he slowly cut through the flesh and took out the segment he just cut. As soon as they all jumped off her, she started to snarl at them, but stopped when Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at her stomach. She just couldn't lose the sparkling.


	10. Pain

**Chapter 10**

**WARNING: I rated this chapter 'M' for later on in this chapter. So if you don't want to read the 'M' part, skip it. I've marked where it gets a bit nasty.**

**One month later**

Karai was now five and a half months sparked and her abdomen was swollen with the new life inside her. Megatron hadn't tried anything as of late but Karai wasn't taking any chances. Ever since he rapped her she hadn't been able to feel the sparkling. It was like it wasn't even there. She had been feeling very sick for at least half a month now. She was also starting to worry that the others weren't going to save her in time. But Megatron hoped that the Autobots never find her so he can keep torturing her.

'Prowl.' Karai said through the bond.

'Karai, I'm here.' Prowl felt Karai's breathing patterns where unstable. 'I'll find you. I promise.'

'Megatron he..." Karai stopped, passing out due to lack of energon.

* * *

Prowl ran to one of the monitors to look for any Decepticon activity.

"Prowl, what are you doing up so early?" Ratchet asked.

"Karai and I can speak though the bond now!" Prowl didn't look away from the monitors.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ratchet asked.

"She said Megatron did something to her, but she didn't finish." Prowl was now looking at his pedes, "I don't think I'll be able to save her now."

"Don't say that Prowl, we'll all be able to save her."

"What are the chances that she hasn't birthed our sparkling yet?" Prowl wanted to cry, but he stopped himself from doing so.

"The chances are very small, but there's still a chance she hasn't birthed your sparkling yet." Ratchet laid a servo on Prowl's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron was planning on how to torture Karai this time.

"Why don't you put her into premature labour?" Catlinet suggested.

"No, we need the sparkling alive so we can take it." Megatron sneered "She won't have a choice to join the Decepticons if we take her sparkling."

"But what about the Cyberninja?" Starscream asked.

"He won't be able to find us."Shockwave said.

"And even if he did, it will be too late." Blizwing added.

"Speaking of which, is she awake yet?" Megatron asked and Lugnut looked at one of the monitors.

"She's awake." Lugnut announced as Megatron started walking down to her cell.

* * *

**A/N: This is where I rated this story 'M' to be safe so if you don't like it don't read. I'll tell you when it's over.**

Karai was starting to recover from passing out when she saw Megatron walking towards her.

"What do you want this time?" Karai was obviously tired, but Megatron didn't care.

"Lie on your back." He barked, but Karai didn't listen. Then Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at her stomach so she didn't have a choice. She lay down and Megatron lay over her and pressed his servos on Karai's waist and under her top. He then started to lift Karai's top from over her head. Then he put his servos on her hips and pulled down her skirt. Now all she had on was her tights and bra. Megatron then started to kiss her on the neck, and the lifted her onto the wall pressing his chassis against her. He put both his servos around her back and undid the clip of her bra and it fell to the ground and he dropped her to ground. She was on her side and she had one arm over her chest. Megatron then rolled her on her back again and moved her arm from her chest and smiled deviously.

"Prowl is one lucky mech." And he put both servos on her chest and started to kiss her again. Karai started to cry as Megatron let his toxic tasting glossa go to the opening of her throat as if it wanted entrance. He then put one servo on the sensitive part of her abdomen making her arch her back, pushing her midsection into him. He then grabbed one of Karai's horns and held it tightly. A little too tight for her and she tried to get out of his grip. Karai's horns where as sensitive as a Paraxian's door wings so they really hurt when he held them too tight. Megatron's glossa moved all around Karai's mouth and occasionally pushed against her venom sacks making her whimper in pain. As her carrying period continued her venom sacks had become a lot more sensitive.

"You should enjoy this while it lasts." Megatron smiled as he pushed Karai back onto the wall and squeezed her hips tightly. Karai didn't know how much longer she could take this treatment. Megatron found the most sensitive spot on Karai's abdomen and he pressed hard on it. Unfortunately the sparkling's helm was exactly where Megatron was pressing on her.

"Aaahhhggg! STOP!" She cried and Megatron moved off Karai.

"I told you I wouldn't be so kind to you this time." He smirked

"Why are doing this?" Karai asked still crying. Megatron then leaned in and kissed her again.

"Because I like to see you suffer.

* * *

**A/N: All right that's the end of the 'M' part of this chapter so now it's back to 'T'**

Prowl was lying on the berth when he felt Karai in great pain.

'Prowl..." Karai gasped though the bond.

'Karai, what is Megatron doing to you?" Prowl was desperate to get an answer this time.

'Megatron raped me.' Karai started to cry again. 'I'm so sorry Prowl.'

'It wasn't your fault.' Prowl reassured as he sent soothing feelings to Karai.


	11. Movements

**Chapter 11**

Prowl ran to the main room to tell the others what had happened. Sari had been on holiday since the small spark transferred so she didn't know what happened. After Bumblebee had explained what had happened Sari started to cry.

"Of all times they had to take Karai it had to be now!" Sari cried "What's going to happen to her and the sparkling?"

"We don't know." Prowl murmured. Sari looked up at Prowl with tears in her eyes and hugged his pede "Prowl I'm so sorry!"

"Sari, it wasn't your fault." Prowl said gently.

"Have you heard anything from Karai yet?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to say it here." Prowl said. So he Optimus and Ratchet walked into the med bay.

* * *

"Why doesn't Prowl want us to know?" Asked Sari.

"I don't know. But it can't be good. Since we're the youngest of the team it's obviously something we're not allowed to know about." Bulkhead said.

"If she bonded with _me_, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight and she would still be here." Bumblebee said, earning his a slap in the head from Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"So, what did Karai say?" Optimus asked and Prowl sat on one of the medical berths.

"She said that Megatron... raped her." Prowl then started to cry.

"Prowl, it wasn't your fault." Ratchet sat next to him.

"HOW?! IT WAS ME WHO LET HIS GAUD DOWN AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENES!" Prowl yelled.

"Prowl we'll get her back." Optimus said comfortingly.

* * *

Karai was waiting for Megatron to come back and torture her. She then felt the sparkling do a flip inside her.

"Hey little guy." She smiled and the sparkling did another flip "Can you stay still for a second?" Then Megatron walked in.

"What do you want this time?" She asked with her hair falling in her face.

"Lay down." He ordered. Karai knew what to expect next. So she rolled over and Megatron stood over with on servo and one pede on either side of her. He then pressed his abdomen onto her and started to crush the sparkling inside. Karai felt the sparkling try to move but it was stuck. Karai tensed up and the sparkling suddenly kicked her as if it was saying 'Get off me!' and since Megatron's abdomen was so close to hers he felt it as well and he smiled and pressed his servo on the spot where the sparkling kicked and they felt it again. He then grabbed Karai by one of her horns and threw her to the other side of the cave.

"That sparkling's spark will belong to me the moment it is born!" Megatron sneered as he walked over to her and leaned over her. He pressed Karai against a wall and started to kiss her. The sparkling started to franticly kick her in fear when Megatron leaned on her abdomen. Karai felt like she was going to purge when Megatron's toxic glossa went further down her throat then before. He grabbed her arft and pushed on Karai's chest. Then, thankfully his comm. went off

_"__Lord Megatron, we have detected five Autobot signals in the forest." _ Catlinet reported.

"_I'll be right there."_ Megatron smiled and left Karai how was now crying her eyes out. She didn't want Prowl to try and rescue her because if Megatron hurt him she would never forgive herself. 


	12. How could you?

**Chapter 12**

Prowl was leading the Autobots to the spot where he thought the Decepticons would be. Only to get ambushed by Megatron himself.

"Where is she?!" Prowl asked angrily.

"She'll be fine, if you stand down."Megatron was mentally planning what he would do to Karai this time.

"Megatron, tell us Karai's location and nobody gets hurt." Optimus warned, but Megatron refused and Blizwing, Catlinet, Lugnut and Starscream landed behind him.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get! ATTACK!" Megatron yelled and they all started fighting. Megatron left the others to fight each other so he could get back to Karai.

* * *

Karai had been feeling sick since Megatron had tried to stick his glossa down her throat. The sparkling had been moving a lot since then as well. Then the sparkling kicked her right in a sensitive spot.

"Ah, don't kick me right now. I don't feel so good at the moment." She rubbed her abdomen and Megatron came back in.

"Time to finish what we started." He smiled and pressed her against the wall again and let his glossa slide down her throat. She gagged on his toxic taste and the sparkling started to squirm inside her. He grabbed her arft again and pressed his other servo onto her chest and squeezed the chunks of flesh on her. She felt her tank tighten as his toxic tasting spit slid down her throat and she winced when Megatron's glossa explored the inside of her mouth. He then moved his servo from her chest and to her back and squeezed her wing buds tightly making her cry out in pain.

"You aren't worthy of being a creator!" He taunted as he pulled hard on her tail making her cry out again. The sparkling felt Karai's fear and started to kick her.

* * *

Prowl fought against Catlinet who turned out to be a pretty good fighter. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to find his mate. She managed to dodge one of his ninja stars and kicked him in the back. He growled at her and pinned her to the ground with one of her servos behind her back struts.

"Where is she?!" Prowl asked angrily "Answer me!"

"She's fragging up with Megatron!" She smiled.

"What?" Prowl asked before Catlinet shot him in the chassis.

* * *

Karai felt Prowl in great pain.

'_Prowl, what's going on?" _Karai asked through the bond.

'_Karai...how could you?' _Prowl asked before passing out.

"What have I done?" Karai asked herself before bursting into tears.

* * *

Prowl woke up in the med-bay almost a day later to see Ratchet talking to Optimus and he moaned in pain when he tried to get up.

"Prowl, don't get up. You got a nasty shot in the chassis. You could have offlined."

"I don't want to stay online anymore. Not without her." Prowl gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.

"Karai...she..." Prowl stopped when tears started to flow from his optics.

"Catlinet said something about Karai fagging with Megatron." Optimus said and Ratchet's optics widened.

"Prowl, she was probably forced too. If I know Karai she wouldn't do that out of her own free will." Ratchet said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of my dedicated reveiwers. So if you have any ideas feel free to reveiw and PM me. :)**


	13. Found

**Chapter 13**

**Three months later**

Karai was now eight months sparked and her stomach was huge now. Megatron had tried to rape her a few times, but she still resisted. Karai couldn't stop thinking about what Prowl has said. 'How could you?' It kept replaying in her mind. She didn't understand what he meant by that. The sparkling could feel her sadness and started to kick her as if it was saying 'Don't be sad. Daddy still loves you.' Karai could practically feel it smile.

"You're going to be strong like your sire." She smiled.

* * *

"Karai did _WHAT_ with Megatron?!" Bumblebee asked furiously.

"Bumblebee, calm down. Megatron forced her to frag up with him." Ratchet explained.

"Poor Karai." Bulkhead said.

"Where's Sari?" Asked Bumblebee.

"She's with Prowl." Optimus said.

* * *

Sari was sitting on the berth with Prowl who was trying not to cry. Sari really wanted to say something to make Prowl feel better but she couldn't find the right words. Then his comm. Went off.

"_Prowl, we've located Karai's signal!"_ Optimus called. Prowl literally ran into the main room.

* * *

Karai saw Megatron come back in.

"Well looks like you're ready for another round."He smiled and he grabbed one of Karai's horns and squeezed it tightly.

"You're no match for me." He smiled and pulled on her tail. He let his servos run down her back and kissed her, forcing his glossa down her throat. He watched Karai start to cry as he grabbed her aft. His comm. went off at the best time for Karai.

"_Lord Megatron, the Autobots are heading towards our location." _Blizwing said.

"Ah, looks like your worthless bondmate found you." Megatron sneered as he threw her to the ground. Starscream walked in with a pair of stasis cuffs in his servo.

"How far along is she?" Starscream asked.

"Eight months." Megatron said impatiently and he slapped the stasis cuffs on Karai's wrists. She felt the electricity surge throughout her body and the sparkling. She went into stasis lock but the sparkling kept kicking her trying to wake her up.

* * *

The Autobots drove to Karai's location in an old coal mine. Then Megatron walked out with the rest of the Decepticons behind him. The only Decepticon who wasn't there was Catlinet.

"Where is she?!" Prowl asked.

"She's gone." Megatron sneered as he started to shoot at Prowl. Starscream shot at Prowl from behind. He dodged every shot and hit Megatron in the back and Starscream in the chassis.

* * *

Catlinet came to the place where their scanners first picked up Karai's signal and left her in the stream. She smirked thinking about how long it took the Autobots to find her. She then heard the roar of an engine and quickly flew off. Prowl emerged from behind one of the trees. The second he laid optics on Karai, his spark shattered. She looked so cold and lifeless. He held her close to his chassis as tears fell from his optics again. He then held her chassis to one of his audio receptors and her herd her spark beat. He smiled as he realised she was still alive. He then placed one servo onto her swollen stomach and he felt the sparkling kick. "I love you Karai." He whispered into her ear as he picked her up and flew her to the Plant.

* * *

Ratchet was in the med-bay scanning Karai and the sparkling inside her. Prowl was inside the med-bay watching Ratchet scan Karai to make sure she had no major injuries and the sparkling was healthy.

"She has no injuries and the sparkling is healthy." Ratchet said.

"What about her horns and spikes? What's the story with those?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Karai will have to fill you in about those." Ratchet said.

"Do you known the gender of the sparkling?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. It's a mech." Ratchet smiled. "Do you want to take Karai to your quarters?" Prowl nodded his helm. Ratchet helped him pick up Karai.

"I've got her." Prowl said. Karai was still very light. She weighed as much as a sparkling and Karai on a normal day, which wasn't very much. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were taking Sari home so they wouldn't be back till later. He took Karai strait into their quarters he laid Karai on the berth. He then got in and put Karai's head on his abdomen and he feel into recharge.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers. I'm running out of ideas at an alarming rate. So if you like this story, review and PM me with some of your great ideas. :D **


	14. Back at home

**Chapter 14**

Karai woke up to the feeling of someone gently stroking her horns. She shifted and her stomach pressed against something that felt like another bot's pede. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar black and gold pede. She looked up and saw a sight for sore eyes.

"Prowl?" she rasped. Prowl hugged Karai's chassis and Karai tried to hug him back but her stomach got in the way. Karai started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy. She was so relived to be back with Prowl again.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you forever." Prowl continued to gently stroke her horns. "Did you and Megatron actually, you know?" he asked.

"He forced me to." Karai looked down.

"I just have one more question. Why did you hide your horns and spikes from me?" Prowl cupped Karai's face.

"I thought you would call me a freak like everyone else. And I was afraid you wouldn't love the real me." Karai said obviously saddened.

"I would always love you. No matter what you look like." He smiled. He gently moved Karai's head off his abdomen and got up. He noticed that Karai was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Karai, you should go back to recharge. I'll bring you some energon later." He smiled and walked out Karai lost the battle to keep her eyes open and she drifted into recharge.

* * *

When Prowl came into the main room Bumblebee ran straight up to him.

"Has Karai woken up yet?" He asked

"Yes, but she's in recharge again."Prowl sighed as he got a cube of medical grade energon for Karai and a cube of low grade for himself. He walked back to his quarters. Karai was still asleep. He set Karai's cube on the berth side table. He drank his cube until he herd Karai's tank grind, but he didn't have the spark to wake her up. Even though both her and the sparkling where probably starving. Karai slowly woke up and her tank grinded embarrassingly loud. Prowl smiled as he handed her the medical grade. Karai drank it and she finished it rather quickly. Her eyes widened when she felt the sparkling kick her.

"Did Ratchet tell you if we're having a mech or a femme?" she asked still fairly weak from the stasis cuffs.

"He said we're having a mech." Prowl smiled as he rubbed her abdomen. The sparkling seemed to know that he had an audience and he kicked Prowl's servo. Karai winced when the sparkling kicked her harder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. He's just getting stronger." Karai smiled "I told you he's going to be strong." Karai managed to get up and Prowl helped her regain her balance.

* * *

As soon as she walked out into the main room where everyone else was Sari squealed in delight and hugged Karai's pede.

"Karai, I missed you so much!" she said and Karai picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked

"A boy." Karai smiled as she sat on the couch and Bumblebee put on a moive. Prowl sat next to Karai. She winced when she felt the sparkling kick her again.

"Are you o.k. Karai?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine, the sparkling just kicked me." She smiled.

"Can I feel?" Bumblebee asked. Karai nodded and placed Bumblebee's servo on the spot where the sparkling kicked. "I can feel him kicking!" He said happily. Sari put her own hand next to Bumblebee's and felt the sparkling kick as well.

* * *

After the movie had finished they turned on the lights and Prowl saw Karai in recharge on his shoulder.

"When did she fall asleep?" Sari asked.

"I don't know." Prowl smiled as he carried Karai to their quarters. He placed her in the berth and watched her recharge for a bit. Then he got into the berth next to her.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story.**

**_Chapter Question: I've got a name for the little mech. Can anyone guess what it is? (Hint: It's a Skylander name.) _**


	15. Time

**Chapter 15**

One moth passed as if only a day had and Karai's abdomen was almost always sore. Prowl was always on high alert, so whenever the sparkling kicked Karai and she winced Prowl went into full swing panic. Kara was due any second now but she was asleep most of the time anyway. Ratchet had asked Karai to have one last sonagram before she birthed the sparkling, just to check on him.

"Your sparkling is completely healthy." Ratchet said as he removed the triangular shaped camera from Karai's stomach. Prowl helped Karai onto her feet, but she staggered a bit due to the added weight of the sparkling.

"When do you think he'll be here?" Prowl asked putting one servo on Karai's stomach.

"I'm not sure. He could come today or near the end of the month." Ratchet replied. Prowl then helped Karai back to their quarters.

* * *

**At the Decepticon base**

"He took the bait." Megatron smiled.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"We needed the Autobots to take her so she can birth the sparkling properly and we can take it later. And she'll come looking for it." Catlinet smiled.

* * *

That night Karai went into recharge quickly but she felt fairly sick. She brushed it aside as she was very tired. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling like she was going to purge, but nothing happened. Prowl woke up when Karai did and he saw her looking sick.

"Karai?" Prowl asked waking up.

"I'm fine." She managed to say and Prowl slowly managed to go back into recharge, but Karai stayed awake. She didn't know what was going on, her abdomen hurt a lot and the sparkling kept moving around inside her. As if he was trying to stand on his helm. She tried to get some recharge but she kept feeling sick. Her breathing turned into a gasp as the sparkling pressed himself against the wall of her Gestational chamber. She felt some fear from the sparkling and she tried to send him some soothing messages to him and she fell back into recharge.

* * *

Karai woke up again, but this time she felt a sharp pain in her mid-section. She moaned in pain when it didn't go away. After if finally went away she gasped.

"Karai!" Prowl shot up and saw Karai in pain.

"Prowl," she gasped "it's time. He's coming." Prowl quickly commed Ratchet.

"_Ratchet!"_

"_What is it?"_ Karai couldn't help but smirk as she knew how Ratchet hated to be woken up from his recharge.

"_Karai's in labour_!" Prowl said quickly.

"_Bring her to the med-bay. I'll be right there!"_ Ratchet shut off the comlink. Prowl picked up Karai bridal style and ran her to the med-bay.


	16. Little one

**Chapter 16**

Prowl laid Karai on one of the medical berths and Ratchet slid an I.V drip into her right servo so she would stay hydrated.

"This may take awhile as you aren't completely dilated yet." Ratchet said calmly. Prowl took off Karai's skirt and tights so her port was exposed as it dilated. Karai moaned as another contraction hit and she felt the sparkling move towards her valve.

"How long?" Karai asked shutting her eyes tightly.

"About an hour." Ratchet said as he scanned Karai. The little mech was trying to get down her valve, but since Karai was so small it will be very hard.

**One hour later**

Karai almost screamed when another contraction hit and she felt a warm liquid in between her legs.

"Ratchet?" Karai had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry Karai, your seal broke. This little mech will be here soon. Ratchet put his servos in position in front of her port.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Karai screamed as she felt the sparkling edge down her vale. Prowl let her squeeze his servo as the contractions got worse. Ratchet gently stretched out Karai's port so the sparkling will be able to come out easier.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Karai screamed again.

"Karai, take deep vents." Ratchet said calmly "When I count to 3 I want you to push. All right?" Karai managed to nod and she felt the next contraction.

"1, 2, 3 push!" Ratchet ordered and Karai pushed with all her strength, but only felt the sparkling move a little bit down her valve. "Stop." Ratchet said and Karai almost collapsed onto the berth, panting heavily. She wanted to give up right there but she thought about the sparkling. How she wanted to see his face and hold him for the first time.

"We're going to do the same thing this time Karai. So push when you feel the next contraction." Ratchet said and Karai only nodded.

* * *

Sari was having a sleepover with the Autobot that night so she was sitting with Bumblebee outside the med-bay waiting for the sparkling to be born.

"How long do you think this will take?" Sari asked as she heard Karai scream again.

"I don't know. It could take almost a full day." Bumblebee replied.

* * *

Karai screamed again as she felt the sparkling move down her valve again. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Don't worry Karai, it's almost over." Prowl stroked Karai's horns as more blood came from her port.

"Prowl, I can't do this" Karai cried.

"Yes you can. You survived being captured by the Decepticons, you can have this sparkling." Prowl encouraged. Ratchet saw the sparkling's helm.

"Come on Karai! I can see his helm!" Ratchet said. Karai felt the next contraction come.

"AAHHHGGG!" She screamed and the sparkling's helm moved closer to the opening of her port. Prowl didn't think it possible but Karai's grip on his servo grew tighter.

"Come on Karai you can do it!" Prowl encouraged and stoked Karai's servo.

"GGGAAA!" Karai screamed and the sparkling's head emerged from her port.

"Come on Karai. His helm's out now give it all you've got!" Ratchet exclaimed. Karai nodded and then she felt the worst of the contractions she'd had throughout the entire process.

"AAAAHHHHGGGG!" Karai screamed and she felt the sparkling gab her inside her valve.

"Karai stop!" Ratchet said.

"What's happening?" Prowl asked concern lacing his voice.

"The sparkling's pede is caught on the oil cord!" Ratchet said. Karai's hearing had practically died in the past thirty cycles so she could just hear what was going on. Ratchet gently reached into her port and untangled the sparkling's pede from the oil cord. "All right Karai, give it one more try!" Ratchet said as Karai felt the last contraction.

"AAAAHHHHGGGG!" Karai screamed and she felt the sparkling slip out of her completely. She collapsed against the berth panting heavily.

* * *

"Do you think?" Sari asked.

"I think so." Optimus replied and they all heard the sounds of a sparkling crying.

* * *

Ratchet quickly cleaned off the sparkling, wrapped him in a warming blanket and handed him to Prowl. He looked almost exactly like Prowl but without the thrusters and he had red optics like Karai. Ratchet looked at the monitor that monitored Karai's spark beat and his optics widened.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Karai's spark beat has lowered into the critical zone!" Ratchet exclaimed. Prowl looked at Karai who had a painful look on her face, even though she was still in power down mode.

"Please don't die on me now Karai. We have a son now and I love you to much!" He whispered.


	17. Finding a name

**Chapter 17**

Ratchet monitored Karai's spark beat as it slowly crept back to a normal pace. Prowl was sitting on the berth next to her holding their new born son.

"Karai's spark beat has steadied." Ratchet said "Do you want the others to see?"

"Not until Karai wakes up." Prowl answered and as if on cue Karai started to wake up.

"Easy Karai, you lost a lot of energon." Ratchet said as held Karai down on the berth. Prowl then let Karai see their son for the first time.

"He was born on the 2nd of December at 7:15am." Prowl smiled.

"7:15! Did I wake everyone else up?" Karai asked.

"No one else has been able to recharge properly for the past three days because we wanted to be awake when you had the sparkling." Ratchet answered and Karai sat up against the back of the berth. "Is it alright if the others come in?" Karai nodded as Prowl handed their son to Karai.

"You all can come in now." Ratchet called and everyone else came in. Sari was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"How are they?" Optimus asked.

"Karai's spark is still very weak but her sparkling is completely healthy." Ratchet explained.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" asked Sari and Karai shook her head.

"All right everyone Karai needs to rest and you all need to go on patrol." Ratchet said and everyone left the med-bay. Karai was slowly drifting into recharge again.

"Karai you should go back into recharge." Prowl said and he took her sparkling from her arms as she went into recharge again.

"I need to run another scan to see if he has any extra hidden abilities." Ratchet said as he put the sleeping sparkling under a much larger scanner.

"This is interesting." Ratchet smiled.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"Your son seems to have springs built into his pedes. That means he will be able to run really fast for a long time and jump really high." Ratchet explained. Prowl gently picked up his sleeping son and left the med-bay so Karai could get some rest.

* * *

"Aaww he's so cute!" Sari said as Prowl came out of the med-bay.

"Watcha gonna name him?" Bumblebee asked

"I'll have to talk that over with Karai." Prowl said "She's probably already picked out a name for him."

"What do you think it will be?" asked Bulkhead.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Karai woke up a few hours later still very sore.

"Do you feel okay Karai?" Ratchet asked.

"Sore and tired." Karai said.

"You probably just need to refuel. Does your tank hurt?" Ratchet asked. Karai nodded and Ratchet scanned her abdomen "You just need to refuel." Ratchet smiled as he helped Karai up. She couldn't remember the last time she could walk without losing her balance. She slowly walked out of the med-bay only to be met by a spine crushing hug from Bulkhead. After he put her down she sat next to Prowl on the couch.

"Ratchet said that he had springs built into his pedes so he can jump really high." Prowl smiled.

"I've got a name for him now." Karai smiled.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"Bouncer."

"Why Bouncer?" Prowl asked.

"Well, I had a fried named Bouncer before the war and I just think it'll suit our son." Karai answered.

"Then it's settled. We'll call him Bouncer." Prowl practically announced.

**A/N: There you have it. The son of Karai and Prowl. I wonder how many people guessed Bouncer. Oh well, please review and PM me if you have any ideas. :D **


	18. Help me

**Chapter 18**

A few days after Bouncer's birth Prowl noticed Karai had been acting strange. She was very kept to herself. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong because she probably wouldn't answer him. But he needed to find out what was wrong. Then he saw Karai sitting on their berth holding Bouncer. She didn't look too well though.

"Karai, do you want me to hold him?" Prowl asked and Karai handed him Bouncer. Then she put her hands to her sides and hunched forward. Prowl had no choice now, he had to ask what was going on. "Karai, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Karai rasped.

"Ever since you had Bouncer you've been acting strange." Prowl answered.

"What are you talking about?" Karai's voice was very dry.

"See! Your voice sounds like; I don't even know how to describe it!" Prowl practically yelled "If you tell me what's wrong I can help you." His voice was so much calmer.

"Prowl, there's nothing wrong with me!" Karai yelled "You just think I'm weak, like everyone else!" Prowl was surprised that Bouncer was still in recharge he put Bouncer in the crib he built days before Bouncer's birth.

"Karai, I don't think you're weak. I just..."

"Just WHAT!?"

"I care about you, that's why!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Then why do you think something's wrong with me?" Karai asked. Prowl moved closer to Karai and pulled her into a hug.

"Karai I love you, that's why I try to protect you so much. On a much lighter note Ultra Magnus is coming back to Earth to meet his grandspark." Prowl smiled. Then Bouncer woke up and started crying. Karai quickly ran to the crib and picked him up.

"I think someone's hungry." Karai smiled "Can you get the bottle?" Karai's spark was too weak to let energon pass through her systems and feed it to Bouncer. So he had to drink low grade. Prowl gave the bottle to Karai and she started to feed Bouncer, who drank like he would never drink again. After he had finished Karai took him into the main room.

* * *

About half an hour later Ultra Magnus pulled into the plant.

"Hi Dad." Karai smiled as Ultra Magnus transformed. He walked down towards the couch where Karai and Prowl were sitting and sat next to Karai.

Ultra Magnus smiled as Karai handed her son to his Grandsire. "What's his designation?"

"Bouncer." Prowl answered. Bouncer slowly woke up when he felt someone else holding him. He yawned and opened his blood red optics. He saw his grandsire for the first time. Then an alarm went off and Ultra Magnus handed Bouncer back to Karai.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"Decepticons." Optimus replied. "Ultra Magnus, can you help us?"

"I can try." He said

"Karai, you need to stay here. I don't want to lose you again." Prowl said holding Karai's shoulders.

"Ok, I'll stay here." She replied.

"Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus ordered and everyone sped out of the base while Karai walked back into their quarters.

* * *

About an hour later Bouncer started to crawl around the room, but Karai sat on the berth with her head in her hands. Her head really hurt now, but she pushed that aside when she heard a 'bot land on the roof above the room. She quickly picked up Bouncer and placed him under the berth.

"Don't you dare come out!" she whispered in a harsh tone but still loving tone and then she ran to the other side of the room and hid in the shadows. Then Catlinet came down the tree.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She snarled. Then she heard a small whimper from underneath the berth. She slowly went closer to the berth and then a dagger came flying at her. It barely missed her faceplates. Then Karai stepped out of the shadows.

"I knew that you were thin but I didn't think you were _that_ thin!" Catlinet exclaimed. Then Karai unexpectedly launched herself at her. Catlinet dodged her, grabbed her tail and threw her at the far wall. "What could be so important that you have to stay behind to...? Oh, now I get it." And she shot Karai in the stomach. Then she punched Karai hard in the stomach making her fall to her knees. "You _are_ as weak as they say." Catlinet sneered as she grabbed the dagger from the wall and shoved it into Karai's shoulder. Karai screamed in pure agony as Catlinet shoved the dagger in-between her collar bone and her shoulder blade.

"There you are." Catlinet smiled as she looked under the berth to find Bouncer hiding.

"Leave him alone!" Karai snarled, but she was still weak from Catlinet's attacks.

"Don't even think about it!" Catlinet had grabbed Bouncer and was now pointing her gun at him. "Take one more step and your precious little sparkling gets blown to bits!"

"Please, leave him out of this; I'm the one you want." Karai begged. Catlinet slowly put a crying Bouncer on the floor and unexpectedly lunged at Karai and started to strangle her.

"If we ever see your pathetic little sparkling again, Lord Megatron will personally tear out his spark right in front of you!" Catlinet sneered. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots came back.

_'__Prowl, help me." _ Karai managed to say thought the bond as Catlinet's grip on her throat grew tighter. Prow and Ultra Magnus came bursting into the room as soon as Karai started to pass out.

"Catlinet put her down!" Prowl warned.

"Don't even think about it." She warned as she used her free hand to point a gun at Bouncer. Then her comm. went off.  
_"Catlinet report back to base immediately!"_ Megatron ordered

"_But I was just about to..."_

_"__Just do it!" _Catlinet dropped a now unconcious Karai, jumped into the tree and flew off.

Bouncer crawled over to Karai and gently nudged her head. Prowl knelt down beside her and picked her up bridal style and took her to the med-bay.

**A/N: Wow! Over a thousand words. That's a new personal best. Plese review. Thanks :D**


	19. Blast from the past

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: In this chapter there is a memory so when the writing goes italic it's the memory.**

Ratchet had Karai hooked up to an oxygen mask so she could breathe. He started to clean the wound around the dagger lodged into her shoulder so it wouldn't cause an infection when he pulled it out.

"I can pull it out but it might wake her up so be careful." Ratchet warned as he gently pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. Karai slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Prowl." She rasped.

"Karai, don't try to speak. Catlinet almost crushed your voice box." Ratchet said and then scanned Karai's abdomen "She's much stronger than we thought."

"What makes you say that?" Prowl asked.

"Look at this scan." Ratchet handed the scanner to Prowl "When she punched Karai she almost completely crushed her tank."

'_Is that why it hurts so much?"_ Karai asked through the bond.

"Karai wants to know if that's why her tank hurts." Prowl said.

"That's my best guess." Ratchet said. "Is it all right if the others come in?" Karai nodded. "You can come in now!" and the door to the med-bay slid open. Ultra Magnus was the first to come in. He was holding Bouncer who immediately tried to get towards Karai. Ultra Magnus put Bouncer next to Karai. Bouncer climbed onto Karai's abdomen making her groan in pain. Prowl picked up Bouncer and placed him next to Karai.

"How bad are her injuries?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"She's having trouble with her vents and her tank is damaged." Ratchet explained.

"I can't stay here anymore. Can you comm. me when she gets better?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Of course." Optimus replied. Ultra Magnus left the med-bay, transformed and went back to his ship. The others soon left and took Bouncer with them, so it was just Prowl and Karai.

Prowl gently stroked her face as she fell into a deep recharge. Prowl then felt a sharp pain in his helm. He kneeled next to Karai and it felt like he was seeing into Karai's memories.

* * *

_MEMORY_

_Prowl was in a desert and saw Karai, but she was a bit smaller and she didn't have the scar on her face. She was fighting a mech who was taller and much stronger than her. He was tall, black he had red highlights and red optics. He had scale like plating on the sides of his helm and on his back that rattled all the time. He was fighting Karai, but she wasn't fighting back. She was trying to reason with him._

_"__Please Stephano. You don't have to do this!" She begged. She was bleeding badly, especially on her arm._

_"__Yes I do! You don't want to fight me like the prophecy says you do and since you're the last of the Primes, if I kill you I will be unstoppable!" Stephano replied as he shoved a dagger into her shoulder right between her collar bone and her shoulder blade and grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her. Then he threw he to the foot of a cliff and shot the boulders above Karai and they fell on top of her. After he left another female ran to where Karai was buried. She had tanned skin red hair and had small fairy wings. She was wherein an aqua cropped top, alternating aqua and purple tights, an aqua skirt and purple boots with wings on the sides. She dug Karai out of the rubble only to find her crying and her left arm had been completely ripped off. She opened a space bridge and ran straight through it carrying Karai as well._

_END OF MEMORY_

* * *

Prowl woke up from what seemed like a nightmare. Prowl had never seen Karai so scared before. He finally knew why Karai's left arm was so sensitive and why she was so scared when Catlinet did the same thing to her. It must of been so terrifying to have her very own brother attacking her like they were enemies. Karai slowly woke up and looked around.

"Karai." Prowl started "I'm sorry."

_'__About what?' _ Karai asked through the bond.

"Stephano." Prowl stroked Karai's horns as she looked at him, dumb folded.

* * *

**A/N: There's another one of Karai's secrets, she actually a Prime. There'll be more on that in a later chapter though. **

**Please review. Thanks :D **


	20. Explanations

**Chapter 20**

It was a few weeks after Karai was attacked by Catlinet and it was going to be Christmas is two days. Prowl was still pondering that memory that he got from Karai. 'You're the last of the Primes.' It kept replaying in his mind. Was Karai one of the original Primes who fought in the war? And who was Stephano.

"Prowl, are you okay?" Karai asked. Prowl was staring at the wall while he was thinking. He turned around to see Karai holding a squirming Bouncer. Prowl gently took Bouncer who then snuggled into his chassis.

"Karai I need to asked you something." Prowl placed a recharging Bouncer in his crib.

"What is it?" Karai sat on the berth.

"That day Catlinet attacked you. When you were in the med-bay I saw one of your memories. It was the one when you were fighting a Decepticon called Stephano. Why was he trying so hard to kill you?" Prowl looked directly into Karai's blood red eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I hoped no one would ever ask me about that ever again. Stephano is my younger brother. He's now known as The Fallen. He tried to kill me because he thought when my Sire died he thought I would have given my own life as well. I'm actually a Prime, one of the really old ones. I only look this young because I was put stasis lock for many vorns. Then when I got out I joined the Ninjabot Academy and I met you." Karai explained.

"Then years later you came to Earth, saw me again and nine months later you had Bouncer." Prowl finished and hugged Karai. "I never thought you would be one of the original Primes."

"You saw the other woman there didn't you?" Prowl nodded, "She was my carrier."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Prowl asked.

"She died two stellar cycles before I went into stasis lock. I saw the whole thing." Karai then started to cry. Prowl held Karai close to his chassis.

"I won't make you relive that day. Not today, not ever."

* * *

**Two days later**

Sari had been waiting pretty much all year for this, it was finally Christmas. Ever since Sari met Karai she had been dying to celebrate Christmas with her.

* * *

Karai woke up first with a pounding headache.

"Why today?" she asked herself as she held her head in her hands. Every time her head pounded she would feel sick. Prowl woke up a few minutes later and saw Karai with her head in her hands. He got up and ran to the other side of the berth where Karai was sitting. He rubbed Karai's back struts as she looked like she was going to purge.

"Karai, I'm going to get Ratchet, you stay here." Prowl said and ran out of the room.

* * *

Prowl ran out into the main room and ran into the med-bay.

"Ratchet, something's wrong with Karai!" Prowl exclaimed Ratchet quickly grabbed his scanner and followed Prowl.

By the time Prowl and Ratchet had got back, Karai had collapsed onto the side of the berth. Her chest was barely moving indicating that she was barely breathing. Prowl gently lifted Karai's legs onto the berth. Ratchet scanned Karai and almost dropped the scanner when he saw the results.

"What is it?" Prowl asked,

"Karai has virus x." Ratchet said. Prowl looked at Karai who looked like she was in pain. His own mate had the deadliest virus known to Cybertron. Even deadlier than virus c. It was extremely rare and only came after a carrier had given birth to a sparkling or when a 'bot has trouble adjusting to climate change. "According to these scans she's had it since she had Bouncer." Prowl then realised why Karai had been acting so strange lately.

"Is there anything we can do?" Prowl asked

"All we can do is wait, and hope." Ratchet answered solemnly.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone how has reviewed this story. Now I know this chapter was a bit sad. As in I didn't write it very well. I'm not very good at writing about viruses. Please send me ideas about what you think could happen to Karai, Prowl and Bouncer ****:D****Thanks for reading. **


	21. Loss

**Chapter 21**

Bouncer slowly woke up and started to cry. Prowl ran over to him and picked him up. Prowl grabbed the bottle and started to feed him.

"How am I going to raise Bouncer without Karai?" Prowl asked.

"I don'tknow." Ratchet replied "Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes." Prow answered and Ratchet walked out.

* * *

Ratchet walked out into the main room and saw everyone else smiling.

"Hey Ratchet, where's Prowl and Karai?" asked Sari.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Karai has virus x." Ratchet said.

"How? Virus x hasn't affected anyone in stellar cycles."Optimus exclaimed.

"It might have something to do with the atmosphere and the climate. When Karai had Bouncer the virus must of somehow seeped into her systems." Ratchet explained

"What's virus x?" asked Sari.

"It's the most dangerous virus ever." Ratchet replied.

"How did she catch it?" Optimus asked.

"After she had Bouncer the virus must have somehow got into her systems."

"Can we see her?" Bumblebee asked

"Only if she's feeling up to it."

* * *

When Ratchet walked back into Prowl and Karai's quarters he was hit with the foul smell of regurgitated energon. He then noticed Karai leaning over the latrine with Prowl behind her rubbing her back struts. Ratchet ran over to them and saw that Karai looked very pale and she was shaking violently. Karai eventually passed out and fell into Prowl's arms. Prow carried Karai to their berth and laid her down. Ratchet felt Karai's forehead.

"She's burning up." Ratchet said as he ran to wet a rag. After a few minutes he came back and placed it on Karai's fore head. Karai really wanted to open her eyes but when she tried they stung badly. When she tried they stung and she closed them tightly. Then tears started to flow from her eyes in an effort to stop her eyes from stinging. Then an alarm went off.

"Decepticons." Ratchet said, "If there's a cure for virus x, Megatron must have it." Prowl looked at Karai and made his decision.

"I'll go, only to save her." And with that Prowl ran out of the room.

* * *

"Lord Megatron the Autobots are heading towards the trap." Catlinet announced.

"Catlinet, take Blizwing and make sure you actually bring me the sparkling." Megatron sneered, "That Mepozalar will have no choice but to fall to her knees before me once we take her sparkling."

* * *

Karai awoke to the sounds of two different 'bots talking. She shot up as soon as Bouncer started crying. She was met by a blaster being pointed at her face.

"Don't move or you sparkling will die!" Catlinet pointed her own gun at Bouncer. Karai kicked Blizwing in the abdomen and threw a dagger at Catlinet, making her drop the blaster. Karai wasn't supposed to be fighting, but her son's life was on the line. Blizwing kicked Karai in the stomach and then punched her in the same spot. She collapsed completely.

"Think she's had enough?" Blizwing asked and Catlinet gave him a look as if it was a question you'd teach a sparkling. Then Blizwing shot Karai in the chest. Catlinet made sure she had the crying sparkling secured with both her arms and flew off with Blizwing.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Autobots were fighting Megatron, Starscream and Lugnut. Optimus had Megatron pinned under his axe.

"Where is the antidote?" Optimus asked angrily.

"I have it right here!" Megatron smiled evilly as he gave Optimus a small syringe, "But I think that you have bigger problems to worry about." And with that he kicked Optimus off him and flew off with the other Decepticons behind him. Prowl pondered what Megatron had just said, then he realised that he could only mean one thing.

"Oh no, Karai and Bouncer!"


	22. Plan

**Chapter 22**

"Ah, the Mepozalar's sparkling." Megatron said while holding a screaming Bouncer.

"Can you get that thing to shut up!?" Starscream asked.

"Did she see you take it?" Megatron asked hoping for a positive answer.

"She should be able to piece everything together and figure out it was us." Catlinet said.

"Good, hopefully she'll come looking for it alone."

* * *

Prowl ran into his room and saw a sight that destroyed his spark. Karai was lying on the floor with blood everywhere. He ran to the crib and Bouncer was gone. All that was left was a mess of blankets. He picked up Karai and ran her to the med-bay.

* * *

Karai woke up in the med-bay again. She was starting to get used to the feeling of an energon drip in her hand and the feeling of the oxygen mask. But this time when she woke up, she shot up looking around.

"Karai lay down, you got some nasty injuries." Ratchet said, but Karai didn't listen.

"Prowl... They took..." Karai started to cry, Prowl sat down next to her and held her close to his chassis.

"Don't worry Karai, it wasn't your fault." Prowl gently laid Karai back down.

"Why don't I feel sick?" Karai asked even though she felt like she was going to collapse.

"We got the cure, but it will make you feel weak until the virus has been eradicated." Ratchet said. Then Karai started to feel lightheaded. Her head turned to the side and she drifted out of consciousness.

"How are we going to get Bouncer back?" Prowl asked while stroking Karai's face.

"If Megatron ordered Catlinet and Blizwing to take him he probably will ransom him back to us." Optimus said.

"Or we'll have to wait four months." Prowl let his digits slide from her face to her horns.

* * *

Bouncer woke up again in the same tunnel of the mine where the Decepticons held Karai. He was propped up against a rock that was about two times his own size. He wanted to cry because his tank was so cramped up. He was so used to his creators feeding him all the time and now his captors feed him once every week making him extremely weak and prone to disease. His tank kept grinding uncomfortably. Then Catlinet came in.

"Don't be afraid." She said gently, but Bouncer cowered away, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." Catlinet wiped away some of Bouncer's tears. She got out her blaster, making Bouncer cower away. She shot the chain that held Bouncer to the ground and she broke the one that kept his servos a certain distance apart. She gently picked him up and took him out of the tunnel. She left the old coal mine and went into the forest.

* * *

Karai and Prowl couldn't recharge that night. Prowl kept tossing and turning, but Karai lay with her back to Prowl. She cried silent tears while thinking about the things that the Decepticons could be doing to her son. Then her comm. went off and it was Catlinet.

"_Karai, I have your sparkling." _Karai immediately shot up.

_"__You little glitch!" _ Karai snarled.

_"__I won't hurt him. I need you to come to the forest, alone to come and get him." _ Catlinet said and shut off the comlink.

"Karai, what is it?" Prowl asked.

"Catlinet has Bouncer and she wants me to meet her in the forest tonight, alone." Karai explained.

"Karai, you of all people should know that's a trap." Prowl said sitting up in the berth as well.

"Prowl, you haven't known Catlinet as long as I have. I think..."

"She's a fragging Decepticon!" Prowl interrupted.

"Please Prowl, let me go. If I don't come back by morning, then you can come looking for me." Karai negotiated.

"Fine." Prowl answered.


	23. Please

**Chapter 23**

Karai walked up a hill covered in snow. There were trees everywhere and they were all covered in snow.

"Catlinet, where are you?" Karai asked as she brushed some tree branches out of her way. Then another branch came out of nowhere and it hit her in the chest, covering her in snow.

"Ha ha ha, some tricks never get old." Catlinet laughed as she came out of the shadows holding Bouncer. Karai then pulled her hand held pistols out of their hoisters on her hips and aimed them directly at Catlinet. "Whoa, I don't want any trouble." Catlinet held up her free servo in surrender. The sudden movement woke Bouncer up. He saw his carrier and started to reach for her. Karai walked over to Catlinet and Catlinet gladly handed her Bouncer.

"Catlinet, you can always come back with us." Karai smiled.

"No way, I'm never going back! Not after what they said."

"Catlinet, I was the misshapen freak of nature!" Karai said trying to coax Catlinet.

"I was misshapen because I had those stupid cat ears!" Catlinet argued.

"I was the useless glitch because I'm a techno organic." Karai was on a roll.

"I'm sorry, I just can't go back."

"You can come back with us and leave this life behind you. We won't judge you for it." Karai tried to reason. "Please, come home."

"Why did you go back?" Catlinet asked.

"Believe me if I had the choice I would still be one of you, but if I hadn't changed back I would never have met Prowl." Karai smiled while extending her hand to Catlinet. Who brushed it aside and flew off. "Someday."

* * *

As the sun came up Prowl grew nervous. Karai said that she'll be back by morning and she still wasn't back yet. Then the familiar sound of high heels on the roof hit his audio receptors. Then Karai jumped from branch to branch down the tree.

"Karai, what took you so long?!" Prowl asked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take so long." Karai said. Bouncer started to wake up in Karai's arms and looked at his carrier and then his sire and he started reaching for Prowl. Prowl gently took Bouncer and put him back in his crib.

"Karai what wold you do if you had to choose between Bouncer and I?" Prowl asked. Karai wanted to cry.

"I don't know. If I chose one of you I would never forgive myself." Karai said ad Prowl held her close to his chassis.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you'll never have to make that decision." Prowl rubbed Karai's back struts. Then Bouncer stood up in his crib.

"Mama?" Karai's tuned her head around so fast her hair hit Prowl in the face.

"Did he just?" Prowl looked dumbstruck. Karai ran over to Bouncer and picked him up.

"He just spoke his first word and he's only a week old!" Karai said happily. "And I'm going to give you a present tonight." Karai tapped Prowl's helm making him smile there was no doubt Karai's present was going to be.

* * *

That night after everyone including Bouncer had gone into recharge Prowl decided to start playing with Karai. Karai was lying down with her back to Prowl. Her hair was spread out onto the pillow and her neck was showing. Prowl leaned over and lightly bit Karai's neck. Karai's eyes shot open and she turned over to face Prowl and Prowl started kissing her throat. Karai lifted one of her long slender legs on top of Prowl's pedes and when Prowl was least expecting it Karai twisted her hips and was on top of Prowl in no time. Prowl started to stroke in between Karai's thighs. Karai moaned as she felt her port open and close. Prowl stuck his servo into Karai's tights and started to stroke her port.

"You better not get me sparked again!" Karai warned, but Prowl didn't listen and he took off his chassis armour. Karai smirked as she took off her skin tight top. Prowl stuck one of his digits into Karai's valve. Karai fell backwards and onto Prowl's pedes.

"That won't get you sparked again will it?" Prowl asked as he pulled out his digit from Karai's port. Lubricant coming out with his digit.

"Primus Prowl, what are you trying to do to me?" Karai moaned as prowl gently slid two of his digits back into Karai's port. "Oh Prowl; I don't know how I did this without you!" Karai moaned. Prowl leaned over the berth o were Karai was lying. He pulled out his digits from Karai's port and placed it on Karai's flat stomach and he felt it bubbling. Karai felt it to, but it was from the pleasure she was feeling. Her tank did a flip as Prowl kissed her. He rubbed her abdomen as it started to flutter about and he could have sworn the when he gently pressed on it jerked a bit. But after it stopped the blissful night continued.


	24. Again

**Chapter 24**

**One Year Later**

One year after Bouncer's capture Karai had grown used to Bouncer's ability to run really fast. Bouncer could easily walk, run, jump and speak quite well.

"Come on Mummy, it might fly away!" Bouncer called as he ran down the hall holding Karai's hand. He ran into his family quarters. "There it is Mummy!" Bouncer exclaimed while pointing a blue parrot in the tree.

"I remember her." Karai said as she lifted her arm p to the bird and the bird jumped onto her arm.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Bouncer asked.

"Because she used to be my pet." Karai said as she patted he parrot's head. Then an alarm went off. "Decepticons."

_"Karai, you need to stay here and look after Bouncer."_ Prowl said over the comm.

"Why don't you ever go with Daddy?" Bouncer asked, jumping onto his own berth.

"Your Sire is worried that if I leave some very bad 'bots will come here and take you again or they might take me straight from the field again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Bouncer asked.

"Well last year before you were born a group of bad people took me away for months and when you were just a sparkling the same group of people took you away." Karai explained. Bouncer just stared at her, wondering how bad it would be to be taken away from home for months.

"Were you scared?" Bouncer asked

"I was absolutely terrified. I thought I'd never see your sire again." Karai said. Then she heard to 'bots land on the roof. "Not again." Karai picked up Bouncer and told him to stay beneath her berth and she tried to run to the other side of the room before Blizwing jumped from the roof and land just behind her and put her in a head lock. Then Starscream landed in front of them.

**Bouncer's POV**

I couldn't see the other 'bots face plates, but I could tell they were mechs. One of them landed behind my Mum and the other in front of her.

"Do we take the pathetic little sparkling as well?" a though sounding voice asked.

"Megatron said just the femme." Another raspy voice said.

There was an odd 'clang' sound and my Mum fell to the ground with her eyes closed.

**Normal POV**

"MUM!" Bouncer cried as he crawled out from beneath the berth.

"I told you to say under the berth." Karai groaned and Starscream stepped on the back of her throat.

"This is the sparkling ha Megatron wishes to waste his on capturing?" Starscream asked as her pointed one of his blasters at Bouncer. Karai flung her head back making Starscream loose his balance and she kicked him off her. Then Blizwing grabbed Karai by the throat and squeezed it tightly. Then Bouncer grabbed Blizwing's pede, but Blizwing shook him off, knocking Bouncer unconscious.

"NO!" Karai cried even though Blizwing was still holding her throat. Blizwing then used his free servo to punch Karai hard in the head knocking her unconscious as well.

"That wasn't much of a challenge for a carrier protecting her sparkling." Starscream said as Blizwing flung Karai over his shoulder.

"Let's go before her mate comes back."

As soon as Prowl got back he went back to his room, but he couldn't find Karai anywhere. He noticed Bouncer lying on the floor.

"Bouncer, wake up little mech." Prowl gently cooed and Bouncer shakily opened his red optics.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. They took Mummy." Bouncer started to cry.

"Don't worry Bouncer, it wasn't your fault." Prowl rubbed Bouncer's back struts.

**A/N: I'm sorry to all those people who wanted Karai to stay with Prowl, but it can't always have a happy ending. I would love to hear your ideas for what could happen to Karai and her family.**


	25. Heir

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: I've rated this chapter 'M' for the beginning of the chapter so if you don't like don't read.**

Karai woke up and felt the hard, cold rock of the Deception base. She quickly shot up as she felt someone stroked in-between her thighs.

"Looks like my prized femme is back." Megatron sneered.

"Please, don't do this to me again. I have a son now." Karai pleaded, but Megatron didn't listen and he pulled off Karai's top and tights.

"Don't be so resistant this time. This time I _will_ get you sparked." Megatron smiled. Karai finally understood why he kept doing this to her. He wanted an heir. Megatron took off his chest plates and revealed his protoform. Then he started lick Karai's face. He brushed his fingers along Karai's interface panel, and then he leaned forward and kissed her. His servos ran down her waist and he dug into her thighs. Since her legs were practically skin and bone when Megatron dug his digits into her legs it really hurt. Megatron started to lick Karai's neck making her moan in discomfort. "Open it." Megatron snarled, but Karai shook her head, "I said OPEN IT!" Megatron yelled and Karai had no choice but to open her interface panel. Her port opened and closed as Megatron breathed into it. He then stuck two of his digits into Karai's valve and tried to get more lubricant out. Then he pulled out his digits and bent down to her port and started to lick some of her fluids. She tasted so sweet, but in a way she tasted different. Megatron didn't mind that he just continued to taste her. He then grabbed one of her wing buds and completely ripped it out of her back.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Karai screamed as the pain erupted from her back. Blood started to flow from where her wing bud used to be. Megatron unfortunately didn't pull out all the nerves. He had pulled out all the minor nerves, but the major nerve was still attached to her. Megatron gave it a good yank and the pain erupted from her now empty wing socket. He held the blood covered wing bud in front of her. Then he threw it to the other side of the chamber. He retracted his interface panel and his pressurised spike sprung free. Karai's eyes widened at the size of his spike. Then Megatron slowly eased his spike into Karai's valve. "Please stop… it hurts." Karai begged.

"Don't move or this will really hurt." Megatron snarled as his spike went further into her valve. Karai felt like she was being ripped apart because her valve was so small and his spike was so large her valve had to stretch out as wide as it could to fit his spike. Then Megatron thrust his hips forward and his spike went though Karai's seal. Then he started to inject his fluids into her. Megatron could almost smell Karai starting to overload. He pulled out his spike sightly and thrust it back into Karai's seal. Karai couldn't take it and she passed out. Megatron then started to overload and he fell next to her.

* * *

**A/N: OK it's back to 'T'**

"We have to find her. Primus knows what he's doing to her." Prowl said while holding Bouncer.

"We can't go now we have to wait." Optimus replied.

"Why can't we get Mummy back?" Bouncer asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Because we don't know where she is." Prowl explained, but Bouncer started to cry.

"I want Mummy back." He cried into Prowl's chassis.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Prowl reassured.


	26. Dream of Dred

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: In this chapter there is a bit of singing so when the writing goes like this (But not in bold)-**

**_"/_****__/" The _****characters are singing.**

* * *

Soon later Prowl took Bouncer back to their room.

"I don't want to recharge tonight. I don't want the mean 'bots to come back!" Bouncer cried.

"Do you want to recharge with me? The mean 'bots never seem to come for me." Prowl asked. Bouncer slowly nodded as he wiped away some of his tears. Prowl lay on his berth and Bouncer climbed in next to him. He then snuggled into Prowls abdominal armour. "I remember when you Mum did that when she had you inside her." Prowl smiled, but Bouncer had already fallen into recharge. Prowl felt like crying, if Karai offlined Bouncer would be the only piece of her left. Prowl then fell into an uneasy recharge.

* * *

_Dream_

_Prowl was surrounded by darkness. Then he saw another mech. He was tall and silver with some red pieces of armour. He had two curved spikes on each of his shoulders and some red armour on the back of his pedes. His helm had a flat top and two points that went below his chin. He had blue optics and a soft smile. Then he saw Karai and she ran straight towards the other mech._

_"__I thought I'd lost you forever!" Karai started to cry._

_"__True love can never be lost." The taller mech rubbed her back._

_"__You promised me that you'd never leave me." Karai cried harder. _

_"__I've been watching you from the well. I've seen how strong you are. You don't need me anymore." The larger mech said._

_"__No. I'll always need you! If it wasn't for you I would have died!" Karai pushed the other mech, but she was still holding his chassis. He put one servo to Karai's face and she leaned into it._

_"__I would have taken your life so I could live." He moved his other servo to her waist. Then some music came out of nowhere. _

"/_I need to hear you say. That I love you./ " Karai sang, her voice sounded like a mech but it was still beautiful._

_"/__I loved you all along. /" The other mech sang their voices were very identical._

_"/__And I forgive you,/ " Karai sang._

_"/__For being away for far to long./ " _

_"/__ So keep breathing./ " Karai held the last part of 'breathing' for four beats._

_"__ /'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore./ " _

_"/__Believe it./ " Karai held 'it' for four beats._

_"/__Hold onto me, never let me go./ " The mech slurred though two notes on 'me' and 'go'. Then the taller mech pulled Karai up to his faceplates and kissed her passionately._

_END OF DREAM_

* * *

Prowl woke up startled. He was panting; fortunately Bouncer was still in recharge. Prowl couldn't believe it another mech had his femme. Who was he? Why did he kiss her and she didn't resist? Why was she even with him?" Why did she run straight to him? These questions kept swirling in his mind. He buried his face in his servos and started to cry. However that other mech was he was taking his femme away from him forever.

**A/N: The song I used in this chapter is called Far Away by Nickleback. I don't own the lyrics. I tried to use the end chorus, but I had to cut it short.**


	27. Run Devil Run

**Chapter 27**

Karai woke up the next day in the same tunnel and all the memories from the night before. At the thought of Megatron interfacing with her made her tank churn. Then Megatron came in carrying a waste bin.

"Aw, is my prized femme feeling ok?" Megatron asked sarcastically. He knew what had happened to her. He placed the waste bin in front of her and left. Karai only continued to feel worse as she lay back down on her side. Then her tank tightened, she leaned over the waste bin and purged up her tank's entire contents. After she stoped purging her head started pounding and she collapsed onto her side. She started to cry. She knew she was sparked with Megatron's sparkling. She gently rubbed her spark chamber as it started to ache as well.

"No I can't be sparked." Karai started to cry. What would Prowl think if he found out? What would the others think? These questions kept swirling in her mind. Then she fell back into recharge.

* * *

Prowl gently got up to avoid waking up Bouncer. He couldn't get those images from last night out of his mind. "Karai was with another mech." He said to himself.

"Daddy?" Bouncer slowly woke up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bouncer." Prowl picked him up.

"You look sad." Bouncer snuggled into Prowl's chassis.

"I'm just worried about your carrier." Prowl held Bouncer closer before he set him on the ground.

"She's strong, she can look after herself." Bouncer smiled. Then Prowl felt dizzy for a second. He put Bouncer down and leaned on the wall with his helm in one servo. "Daddy?" Bouncer ran over to Prowl. Prowl then collapsed and crashed onto the ground.

* * *

_MEMORY_

_Prowl was in a cave and he heard two voices. One belonged to a mech and the other belonged to a femme. Then Prowl saw Karai and standing behind her was the mech. Prowl couldn't make out his details but he could tell that the mech was taller than her._

_"__If you join me I can protect you." The mech said from behind her. Then the mech wrapped one of his servos around Karai's shins and slowly moved up her legs. "You're so thin, I can provide you with enough energon to put some meat on your bones." He sneered._

_"__/The promises that you promise are about as real as an air guitar. So watch you back because I'm gonna steal your car. /" Karai sang. Then the other mech moved his servos from her legs to her waist. "/You better run, run, run, run, run, 'cause there's gonna be some hell today. /"Karai sang as the other mech put one servo around her throat "/You better run, run, run, run, run and that's the only thing I'm going to say! /" Karai sang as she walked away from the mech and continued singing, "/I wish I knew right from the start that was dancing with the dark. /" Karai had her hips in front of the rest of her body with her arms were crossed and she was bearing her sharp teeth._

_"__So you can choose me, or you can off-line." The mech snarled. Then Karai turned around and sung,_

_"__/Run devil run, run, devil run, run, run devil, devil, run, run. /" Karai sang as she walked away. She obviously wanted nothing to do with the mech, but the other mech kissed her._

_"__You can be protected, even if you're an Autobot. You and your family." The mech smiled as her rested his helm on Karai's shoulder. He had a black helm with orange optics. He had some red coloured plating on his shoulders and that's all Prowl saw of the other mech._

_"__If you promise to protect my family, I'll do it." Karai bowed her head in shame._

_END OF MEMORY_

* * *

Prowl woke up in the med-bay. He was hooked up to a spark monitor and that was about it.

"Prowl, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I just felt dizzy and I collapsed." Prowl explained.

"Well whatever it was you really scared Bouncer." Ratchet said, as he unhooked Prowl from the spark monitor and he stood up and left.

* * *

"Daddy!" Bouncer called from his berth.

"Hey little mech." Prowl said as he picked his son up.

"What happened Daddy?" Bouncer asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it's over now." Prowl gently pressed Bouncer's helm to his chassis and he started crying. "What's wrong?" Prowl gently asked.

"I miss Mummy." Bouncer quietly cried.

"Don't worry we'll get her back. I don't know when but we'll get her back." Prowl reassured as he laid Bouncer on the berth next to him. Then Bouncer fell into recharge. Prowl hoped Karai was safe and he wouldn't have one of those nightmares about Karai and that other mech.

* * *

**A/N: The song I used in this chapter is called Run Devil Run by Kesha. I don't own the lyrics.**


	28. Memories

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: In this chapter there are some brief memories so when the writing goes bold they're brief memories.**

**One month later**

One entire month. Bouncer had gone one entire month without seeing his Mum and Prowl was worried about Karai as well. He was desperate to ask about that other mech.

Karai woke up in the same position she'd been in for almost the whole month. She then felt an odd pain in her chest. The small spark was ready to detach. Then her Gestational chamber started to hurt badly.

"No please, just a little longer?" Karai clutched he abdomen as it started to hurt more. The small spark tugged on Karai's spark trying to pull free. A slight moan escaped her lips as the small spark continued to pull against hers. She then felt a particularly painful tug on her spark and the small spark detached. It travelled down to her Gestational chamber and the pain stopped. Karai gasped as the pain went away. She couldn't believe it. This was the end of the line, now she was stuck with Megatron's sparkling.

Catlinet and Blitzwing sat on the berth that they shared.

"You seem distracted Catlinet." Blitzwing said when he switched to his icy face.

"It's just, oh never mind." Catlinet looked down as Blitzwing kissed her neck.

"You can tell me." Blitzwing said with his helm on her shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just a lame memory." Catlinet smiled and she kissed Blitzwing.

Karai lay on her side in a light recharge. Then when she heard heavy footsteps she woke up. Megatron was standing over her and he grabbed around the throat and pressed he up against the wall.

"If your mate or anyone else find out you're sparked I'll off-line your mate and your sparkling!" Megatron snarled as he dropped her onto the ground. Then Catlinet came in; she waited until Megatron was out of sight and started to speak to Karai.

"Don't worry, I can get you out of here." She smiled.

"But what if Megatron catches you? You'll be killed for treason!" Karai said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey sis, it's gong to be ok." Catlinet smiled. Karai hadn't heard her say that for years now. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Catlinet noticed Karai's clothes were sagging around her body. Catlinet left the tunnel first and the coast was clear. As Karai slowly came out of the tunnel Starscream came from around the corner. Karai literally jumped onto the wall just out of Starscream's sight, as long as he didn't look up.

"Hey Catlinet." Starscream waved.

"Oh, hey Starscream." Catlinet smiled as Starscream walked her, "You can come down now." Catlinet whispered and Karai jumped down from her little perch. The two sisters then ran out of the cave.

Catlinet showed Karai the place where she could hide and had to run back to the Decepticon base so Megatron wouldn't get suspicious. Karai curled up around her stomach to protect the sparkling in case Megatron came. Her dark skin tone made it easier to hide in the darkness, but you could easily see her eyes against the darkness. Karai strengthened her energy signal, hopping that the Autobots would find her before the Decepticons did.

Prowl was on monitor duty that night while Bouncer was watching TV with Bumblebee. Then the monitor started bleeping when Karai's signal popped up.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's Karai's energy signal!" Prowl exclaimed.

"I'll go get Optimus." Bumblebee said and ran out of the room.

"Is Mummy going to be ok?" Bouncer asked looking at Prowl.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Prowl said as he hugged Bouncer.

Karai had started to doze off after a few hours of waiting. She started hearing mixed voices in her head.

**"You're a worthless glitch head… You're not worthy of being one of us…."** All the insults from her previous team came gushing back into her mind, then some less insulting lines came back into her mind, **"You're an exceptional hunter if you can infiltrate their ranks we can protect you and your family." ** That last memory scared her the most. She was snapped back to reality when she heard heavy footsteps from outside the cave. They were too heavy to Optimus' but they weren't heavy enough to Bulkhead's. That only leftone mech, Megatron. She curled up around her stomach again, even though it was still flat. Then she saw Megatron's pedes from the opening to the cave. She buried her face in-between her knees as she started to cry. Then she started to hear gunfire and metal hitting metal. The mixture of loud noises was too much for her sensitive ears so she covered them, but she could still hear muffled sounds of the fight.

"Karai?" asked a soft voice from the opening of the cave. Karai slowly looked up and was meet with Prowl's gentle gaze.

"Prowl?" Karai rasped as Prowl crawled into the cave right next to her.

"Everything is going to be fine." Prowl hugged Karai, _":Optimus I have Karai!:" _Prowl said over his comm.

_": Where are you?:" Optimus asked._

_": In the cave just in front of where you're fighting.: _ Prowl said as Karai buried her face into his chassis.

After ages of waiting Optimus gave Prowl and Karai the all clear. Prowl came out first and then he helped Karai out. Karai leaned on Prowl a bit as she tried to regain her balance after sitting down in the same position for hours.

"Don't worry Karai." Prowl said as Karai's breaths turned into pants, "We're going to get you back to base like this never happened." That last part didn't make any sense to Karai. How could she just walk away from this? She was carrying Megatron's sparking. The strain Karai had put on her body from the fear and not having any energon for the entire month caused her to pass out. Prowl caught her just before she crashed onto the ground.

"We need to get her back to the base right now." Ratchet said and transformed. Prowl activated his back jets and flew off holding Karai.


End file.
